Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 2: Wedding In Weiling
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Jade Chen is getting married to the Emperor of Weiling, but with Cedric still after the Amulet of Avalor, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Making Preparations Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **Making Preparations Part 1**

 **Previously on Sofia The Second:**

 **"What's wrong?" Prince Sirrius asked Princess Kalea out of curiosity.**

 **Queen Lei-Lani held her 1-year-old youngest daughter, Princess Kamalani in her arms.**

 **"I'm just not very good a waltzing I'm afraid." Kalea answered Sirrius.**

 **Amy was waltzing with her boyfriend as well as the royal sorcerer of Merlinia, Kurt the Fantastic, when she saw Elliot the Enlightening's girlfriend, Sasha beginning to convulse and shoot off more evil curses left and right.**

 **"Hit the floor!" Kurt & Amy called out.**

 **Everyone dove down for safety except for Jasper, Sofia the Second, Henry, Layla, and Rashid.**

 **Since they drank their Liquid Shield before the ball, Sofia the Second, Layla, Henry, and Rashid were all safe, however, Prince Jasper was not very lucky.**

 **Sasha had cursed Jasper and made him wounded in his right hand side.**

 **"Help me! Somebody," Jasper called out in pain. "I'm hurt! My side!"**

 **Princess Sofia ran up to her older brother, "I know just what to do, Jasper." she said.**

 **"Hurry..." Prince Jasper said to Princess Sofia.**

 **Princess Sofia used the healing power that the Amulet of Avalor had bestowed upon her to heal her brother's wounded area, "There you are, Jasper, good as new." she said.**

 **Jasper looked at the area where his injury used to be, "Thank you, Sofia." he said.**

 **A few moments later, Sasha stopped convulsing and the royal ball resumed.**

 **"Hey, Jasper, heads up!" Rashid called out, throwing a glass bottle of golden colored potion.**

 **Jasper looked at the bottle, "What is this stuff?" he asked Rashid.**

 **"It's called Liquid Shield," Rashid answered Jasper. "it'll protect you from evil magic."**

 **"Trust Layla," Sofia said to Jasper. "she knows."**

 **Jasper took a drink of the Liquid Shield, "Yum! It tastes like pineapple and coconut!" he exclaimed.**

 **"That is because as the final ingredients, Miss Amy used pineapple juice and coconut milk and blended them together with some other magical plants." Layla said to Jasper.**

 **"Thank you, Layla," Jasper said. "I will keep this in mind the next time Miss Sasha begins convulsing!"**

 **"We all will." Sofia the Second said to Jasper.**

 **"Good thinking, giving him a taste of my Liquid Shield!" someone called out.**

 **Amy came over from the dance floor to the children's location.**

 **"Miss Amy!" Sofia the Second, Layla, Jasper, Rashid, and Henry all exclaimed.**

 **Over on the dance floor, a proposal was being made.**

 **"Jade Chen," Emperor Jin of Weiling asked, pulling a diamond engagement ring from his jacket pocket. "will you marry me?"**

 **Jade looked at the diamond engagement ring, "Oh! Yes, Jin, of course I will marry you!" she exclaimed, hugging him firmly around the neck and kissing her soon-to-be husband romantically.**

 **Now on Sofia The Second:**

 **It had been one month since the ball in Enchancia as Beatrice went into Prince Rashid's bedroom to wake him.**

 **"Prince Rashid, Prince Rashid," Beatrice said. "it's time for you to get dressed for school, your sister is already ready for school!"**

 **Prince Rashid opened his eyes, "Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!" he exclaimed.**

 **Beatrice left Prince Rashid alone to dress in peace before breakfast.**

 **Over in the throne room of the Tangu royal palace, Jade came in with some plans for her wedding.**

 **"My sultan! My sultana," Jade exclaimed. "I have some ideas written down for my wedding, would you like to see them?"**

 **Sultana Sofia & Sultan Zandar nodded their approval as Jade gave her glasses a good cleaning.**

 **"Well, Jade," Sultan Zandar exclaimed. "this will surely be one simple wedding for you & Emperor Jin."**

 **"I knew you would say that, my liege," Jade said to Sultan Zandar. "that is just the way Jin & I want it, nice and simple... a small ceremony with just our closest friends and family."**

 **Sultana Sofia stood from her throne, "That is such wonderful news, Jade!" she exclaimed.**

 **Princess Layla & Prince Rashid were almost out the door when their father stopped them dead in their tracks.**

 **"Layla, Rashid, your carpet ride to school can wait." Sultan Zandar said firmly.**

 **"That's right, children," Sultana Sofia said. "we have some important news to tell you."**

 **Princess Layla & Prince Rashid ran back to their mother and father.**

 **"What is it?" Princess Layla asked her parents curiously.**

 **"Yes," Prince Rashid agreed. "what is it?"**

 **"Jade will no longer be in our service as our head maid." Sultana Sofia answered Princess Layla & Prince Rashid.**

 **"What? But why?" Prince Rashid exclaimed.**

 **"If you leave, Jade, then who will remind me to take my Liquid Shield?" Princess Layla asked nervously.**

 **"Oh, come now, Princess Layla," Jade said reassuringly. "your family and Amy can remind you about taking your Liquid Shield, I am leaving Tangu because I'll be moving to Weiling after my marriage to Emperor Jin!"**

 **Princess Layla & Prince Rashid gasped in unified shock.**

 **"You will be getting married," Layla asked Jade. "to the Emperor of Weiling?"**

 **"That's awesome! I can't wait to tell everyone at school!" Prince Rashid agreed.**

 **"Well, do not make me keep you two," Jade said to Prince Rashid & Princess Layla. "after all, you are already late for school."**

 **"Thank you, Jade!" Princess Layla & Prince Rashid called back, boarding their flying carpets.**

 **Once they entered the classroom, Flora was not too pleased with them.**

 **"Princess Layla & Prince Rashid, you are late for class." Flora said sternly.**

 **"We know, Miss Flora," the Princess & Prince of Tangu sais graciously. "sorry, Miss Flora."**

 **Rashid & Layla took their seats in the classroom as Flora continued her lesson.**

 **"Now, who is ready to come up and show me how well they can pour the perfect cup of tea." Flora asked.**

 **Prince Hugo the Second, who sat behind Layla, took a hold of Layla's right hand and raised it for her, "Layla does, Miss Flora, Layla does!" he shouted.**

 **Layla released her grip, "What are you talking about, Hugo? I don't even want to go up there!" she snapped at the Prince of the Principality of Albuquerque angrily.**

 **"Leave Layla be!" Prince Henry of Triana whispered sharply to Hugo.**

 **"Princess Layla, do come up here," Flora said. "and show us how well you can pour the perfect cup of tea."**

 **Layla walked up to the table where Flora was sitting.**

 **When Layla tried pouring some tea for Flora, she ended up spilling the tea all over the table!**

 **All of the class started laughing at Layla, except for Flora, Henry, and Rashid.**

 **"Hey, everyone," a girl shouted. "looks like Layla has been using her schoolbooks as pillows again!"**

 **Layla looked as though she might cry, she was embarrassed.**


	2. Making Preparations Part 2

**Making Preparations Part 2**

 **"Oh my!" Flora exclaimed, looking at the mess on the tea table.**

 **"I'm so sorry, Miss Flora," Layla apologized, grabbing a rag in a frantic manner. "let me clean that up for you!"**

 **After the spilled tea was cleaned up, Flora looked at the** _ **still**_ **embarrassed looking Princess of Tangu.**

 **"That's enough,** _ **all**_ **of you, and Princess Layla," Flora said sternly. "I would** _ **personally**_ **like to see** _ **you**_ **after class."**

 **Instead of bursting into fits of sobbing, Layla just sighed in defeat, "But of course, Miss Flora."**

 **After etiquette class was over, everyone but Layla left the classroom to go to dance class in the ballroom with Professor Popov.**

 **"Layla, Dear," Flora said gently. "I am sorry that most of the class had laughed at you."**

 **"Hugo & Marcia were laughing at me and **_**that**_ **made the others except for Henry & Rashid follow suit." Layla told Flora with a sigh.**

 **"Oh, yes, I can see how** _ **that**_ **can be a bit bothersome, but I can see your mother in you." Flora told Layla.**

 **Layla was now in shock, "How so, Miss Flora?" she asked.**

 **Flora just chuckled with delight, "On your mother's first days here, she didn't know how to pour the perfect cup of tea or make a proper curtsy in etiquette class either." she told Layla.**

 **"But nobody laughed at my mom because** _ **she**_ **got a curse put upon** _ **her**_ **." Layla protested to Flora.**

 **"No," Flora told Layla. "however, she** _ **did**_ **possess a great many other qualities that a prince or princess** _ **should**_ **possess in fact."**

 **"Like what, Miss Flora?" Layla asked curiously.**

 **"Like kindness, you possess a lot of kindness." Flora answered.**

 **"Thank you, Miss Flora." Layla said.**

 **"Anytime, Princess Layla," Flora said kindly. "and tell that head maid of yours that I said 'congratulations on marrying the Emperor of Weiling'."**

 **Princess Layla was taken off guard, "How did you know about that, Miss Flora?"**

 **"I could easily see that both you and Rashid were excited about something." Flora answered Layla.**

 **Two hours later, Princess Layla bought her lunch in the luncheon hall and she took her lunch tray to the library with her so she wouldn't have to deal with Hugo and his mockery toward her.**

 **Today at lunch, the students were being served hearty grilled cheese sandwiches, thick & rich tomato soup with cheddar cheese flavored crackers in it, a broccoli & cheedar baked potato, and a glass of either pure white or chocolate milk.**

 **When Sofia the Second sat down at the table with her cousins, brother, and Prince Henry, she noticed that** _ **somebody**_ **was missing.**

 **"Have any of you guys seen Layla around?" Sofia asked those at her table.**

 **"If I know my sister, and I do," Rashid said to Sofia. "she is probably avoiding Hugo contact by hanging out in the library."**

 **Hermione sighed, "Oh, Layla and her books." she said.**

 **Back in the library, Layla had finished her lunch and had settled down with a good book, when the new school librarian, Belle Potter, Mrs. Henrietta Higgins had retired the year before Miss Potter had even signed on, had come over to Princess Layla's location.**

 **"What are you reading there, Princess Layla?" Belle asked.**

 **"I am reading," Layla answered the librarian. "1,001 Ways To Tame A Flying Carpet."**

 **"That sounds like a very good book, Princess Layla," Miss Potter said. "I have never read that one, would you mind if I borrowed it?"**

 **Princess Layla checked her watch, "You can have it! Look at the time! I'm going to be late for art class with Miss Merryweather!" she exclaimed frantically.**

 **Princess Layla ran out of the library and raced into the art classroom.**

 **Sofia, Jasper, and Hermione attended this class with Layla among other students.**

 **"You're right on time, Princess Layla." Merryweather said, picking up an enchanted paintbrush.**


	3. Making Preparations Part 3

**Making Preparations Part 3**

 **"Champion!" Princess Layla exclaimed.**

 **Layla sat down at her easel and awaited further instruction from Merryweather.**

 **"Your assignment this week, class," Merryweather said. "is to paint your favorite memory, you can pick any memory you'd like."**

 **While she was trying to put her favorite memory onto her canvas, Princess Layla began to have it.**

 **Within Layla's memory, the sultan began to sing to his daughter once again.**

 **Sultan Zandar:** _ **Pretty little Layla**_ **;**

 _ **Showing courage throughout the day**_ **;**

 _ **Climb aboard your flying carpet**_ **;**

 _ **Now close your eyes**_ **;**

 _ **And dream away**_ **.**

 **"Hopefully, my potion will work its protective magic upon your Layla." Amy said to the worried sultan as Sultana Sofia entered Layla's bedroom.**

 **"Zandar Honey," the sultana said. "we are going to be attending James & Ruby's twins' ball the day after tomorrow."**

 **"It is almost sunset, Sofia," Sultan Zandar sighed sadly. "our dearest Layla will sleep forever."**

 **Suddenly, they heard the thud of feet upon the floor of Layla's bedroom.**

 **"Not so fast, your highnesses," Henry shouted, holding up the Scepter of the Sunrise. "for I've got this!"**

 **"The Legendary Scepter of the Sunrise!" Sultana Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"Quick, Henry! Awaken Layla!" Princess Sofia shouted.**

 **"How should he do that?" Rashid asked.**

 **"Agreed," Henry asked. "how should I do that?"**

 **"You have to hold the scepter above Layla's head," Sasha told Henry urgently. "while at the same time, you have got to sing to her!"**

 **Henry lifted the Scepter of the Sunrise above Layla's head and he sang strongly & proudly.**

 **Henry:** _ **My darling**_ **;**

 _ **I love you, Layla**_ **;**

 _ **You give me courage**_ **;**

 _ **And show me the way**_ **;**

 _ **Climb aboard your flying carpet**_ **;**

 _ **Now open your eyes**_ **;**

 _ **And greet the day**_ **.**

 **Layla opened her blue eyes.**

 **"Thank you, Henry! My dream prince," Layla exclaimed. "I love you so much!"**

 **Layla & Henry shared their very first romantic kiss upon the lips.**

 **Layla then & there came out of her memory.**

 _ **Now I know which memory I wish to put on my canvas**_ **. Princess Layla thought.**

 **And while he was trying to put his favorite memory onto his canvas, Prince Henry began to have it.**

 **Within Henry's memory, the sultan began to sing to his daughter once again.**

 **Sultan Zandar:** _ **Pretty little Layla**_ **;**

 _ **Showing courage throughout the day**_ **;**

 _ **Climb aboard your flying carpet**_ **;**

 _ **Now close your eyes**_ **;**

 _ **And dream away**_ **.**

 **"Hopefully, my potion will work its protective magic upon your Layla." Amy said to the worried sultan as Sultana Sofia entered Layla's bedroom.**

 **"Zandar Honey," the sultana said. "we are going to be attending James & Ruby's twins' ball the day after tomorrow."**

 **"It is almost sunset, Sofia," Sultan Zandar sighed sadly. "our dearest Layla will sleep forever."**

 **Suddenly, they heard the thud of feet upon the floor of Layla's bedroom.**

 **"Not so fast, your highnesses," Henry shouted, holding up the Scepter of the Sunrise. "for I've got this!"**

 **"The Legendary Scepter of the Sunrise!" Sultana Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"Quick, Henry! Awaken Layla!" Princess Sofia shouted.**

 **"How should he do that?" Rashid asked.**

 **"Agreed," Henry asked. "how should I do that?"**

 **"You have to hold the scepter above Layla's head," Sasha told Henry urgently. "while at the same time, you have got to sing to her!"**

 **Henry lifted the Scepter of the Sunrise above Layla's head and he sang strongly & proudly.**

 **Henry:** _ **My darling**_ **;**

 _ **I love you, Layla**_ **;**

 _ **You give me courage**_ **;**

 _ **And show me the way**_ **;**

 _ **Climb aboard your flying carpet**_ **;**

 _ **Now open your eyes**_ **;**

 _ **And greet the day**_ **.**

 **Layla opened her blue eyes.**

 **"Thank you, Henry! My dream prince," Layla exclaimed. "I love you so much!"**

 **Layla & Henry shared their very first romantic kiss upon the lips.**

 **Henry then & there came out of his memory.**

 _ **Now I know which memory I wish to put on my canvas**_ **. Prince Henry thought.**

 **After their paintings dried, Merryweather looked at Henry & Layla's paintings.**

 **"And, what memory do we have here?" Merryweather asked Prince Henry & Princess Layla.**

 **"My favorite memory." Princess Layla & Prince Henry answered Merryweather in unison.**

 **"And, what memory is that?" Merryweather asked Prince Henry & Princess Layla.**

 **"The memory of last month when Henry reawakened me." Layla answered Merryweather.**

 **"The memory of last month when I reawakened Layla." Henry answered Merryweather.**

 **"Awww!" everyone else in the room cooed.**

 **That evening in the Tangu royal palace, Beatrice answered the door to find Emperor Jin standing in the doorway.**


	4. Cedric's Wicked Plan! The Wedding Feast

**Cedric's Wicked Plan! The Wedding Feast**

 **"Oh, Emperor Jin! Jade is expecting your presence in the royal banquet hall." Beatrice said.**

 **The Emperor of Weiling entered the palace, "Thank you, Beatrice." he said.**

 **Emperor Jin found Jade setting the table for the royal family's supper.**

 **Jade stopped dead in her tracks, "Jin! How's my favorite emperor doing?" she asked.**

 **"I'm fine," Emperor Jin told Jade. "what's new with you?"**

 **"Oh nothing, Jin," Jade answered. "just setting the table for the royal family's supper."**

 **"Cancel that," Cedric heard Emperor Jin saying to Jade through his crystal ball. "because the Royal Families of Tangu, Enchancia, Merlinia, Triana, and Sparktania are joining our rehearsal dinner** _ **tonight**_ **in Weiling! The wedding is tomorrow!"**

 **"How interesting," Cedric chuckled. "the young princess with the Amulet of Avalor will be at that festive little gathering! I know** _ **just**_ **how to get my hands on that amulet!"**

 **In the dining room, Cedric met Mamanu, another Mystic Meadows resident for coffee.**

 **"Who are you?" Mamanu asked angrily.**

 **"My name is Cedric the Sensational." Cedric answered Mamanu.**

 **"** _ **The**_ **Cedric the Sensational?" Mamanu asked.**

 **"The very same." Cedric told Mamanu.**

 **"What do you want from me? My name is Mamanu by the way." Mamanu said to Cedric.**

 **"Well then, Mamanu," Cedric said. "I have a proposition for you."**

 **Mamanu was colored intrigued, "What sort of proposition, Cedric?" she asked curiously.**

 **"There is to be a gathering tonight," Cedric told Mamanu. "and with your help, I can steal the Amulet of Avalor from Princess Sofia."**

 **"Um... in case you have forgotten,** _ **Princess**_ **Sofia is** _ **married**_ **now." Mamanu reminded Cedric.**

 **"Not** _ **that**_ **Princess Sofia," Cedric said to Mamanu. "Princess Sofia the Second."**

 **"Wait a minute, you're pulling my leg, right," Mamanu asked Cedric. "there's really** _ **another**_ **Princess Sofia here?"**

 **"That's right, Mamanu, and with th power of the Amulet of Avalor, you and I shall have the power to rule the Kingdom of Enchancia!" Cedric exclaimed, grinning evilly.**

 **"And why just stop at Enchancia?" Mamanu asked over the** _ **still**_ **laughing Cedric.**

 **Cedric halted his laughter, "What do you mean?" he asked Mamanu.**

 **"All I'm saying is," Mamanu answered Cedric. "that in addition to the Amulet of Avalor... if we** _ **also**_ **had the Emerald Key of Hakalo, then we could** _ **also**_ **take over** _ **that**_ **kingdom!"**

 **"Oh, Mamanu," Cedric cackled. "I like the way you think."**

 **Back in the Tangu royal palace, Princess Layla & Prince Rashid came out of their bedrooms ready to go to the Kingdom of Weiling.**

 **"Mom, Dad," Prince Rashid called out. "where are you?"**

 **"We are all set to head out!" Princess Layla called.**

 **Sultana Sofia & Sultan Zandar came out of their bedroom with Jade by their side.**

 **The sultan wore a new silk formal Arabian outfit that was the shade of chocolate brown and peppermint green.**

 **The sultana wore a new silk formal Arabian dress that was the shade of banana yellow and strawberry inside pink.**

 **Jade wore a new cotton formal Arabian dress that was the shade of creamy white chocolate white.**

 **"Wow, Jade," Princess Layla gasped. "you look wonderful!"**

 **"Thank you, Princess Layla," Jade said. "now let us be off, we** _ **shouldn**_ **'** _ **t**_ **keep my fiancé waiting."**


	5. A Fierce Battle! The Wedding Day

**A Fierce Battle! The Wedding Day**

 **"Okay." Prince Rashid said to Jade.**

 **As they walked out to their flying carpets, Jade could see Emperor Jin in his flying coach.**

 **"Well, Jade, your chariot awaits." Emperor Jin said, politely bowing.**

 **"Oh, why thank you, Jin." Jade said.**

 **Jade climbed into the flying coach and sat next to Jin as Sultana Sofia & Sultan Zandar, Princess Layla, and Prince Rashid climbed aboard their flying carpets.**

 **They all took off for the Empire of Weiling.**

 **At the restaurant in Weiling where the rehearsal dinner was to be held, everyone was having fun talking and carrying on.**

 **"Yum," Jasper said, his mouth was full of food. "this mu shu is really delicious!"**

 **"Jasper," Courtney, the Royal Stewardess of Merlinia scolded sharply. "mind your manners!"**

 **"So sorry, Courtney." Prince Jasper said, swallowing his bite of mu shu.**

 **Sofia the Second washed down the** _ **final**_ **bite of her mu shu pork with a sip of water** _ **before**_ **she spoke.**

 **"That was sure delicious," Princess Sofia asked. "but I'm as stuffed as a full piggy bank."**

 **"Are you saying that you do not want dessert, Sofia?" Queen Amber asked.**

 **"That's right, Mom," Princess Sofia answered. "I'm not up for dessert tonight."**

 **"But, Sofia," King Fredrick said. "we're having your favorite, chocolate & peanut butter swirl ice cream."**

 **"I'm too full for dessert tonight." Princess Sofia said to her father in protest.**

 **Suddenly, two clouds of smoke had appeared.**

 **"Cedric!" Sultana Sofia exclaimed.**

 **"Mamanu!" Queen Lei-Lani exclaimed.**

 **"You will give me the Amulet of Avalor!" Cedric demanded Princess Sofia.**

 **"And,** _ **you**_ **will give me the Emerald Key of Hakalo!" Mamanu demanded the Royal Family of Hakalo.**

 **"If you both want these magical items, Father," Sasha said defiantly, standing in front of Princess Sofia who wore the Amulet of Avalor as well as the Royal Family of Hakalo who wielded the Emerald Key. "then you both will have to get past** _ **me**_ **!"**

 **"Sasha, my own daughter! How could you do this to me!" Cedric exclaimed.**

 **Suddenly, Amy, Elliot, and Kurt joined Sasha in defending the Amulet of Avalor and the Emerald Key of Hakalo.**

 **"You both will have to get past** _ **all**_ **of us!" Amy shouted in agreement with Sasha.**

 **"Are you ready to send these two back to Mystic Meadows, Elliot?" Kurt asked.**

 **"But of course, Kurt!" Elliot agreed.**

 **Sasha, Amy, Kurt, and Elliot raised their wands, "** _ **Bounciglius**_ **!" they called out in unison.**

 **Cedric & Mamanu starting bouncing uncontrollably until they were back at Mystic Meadows.**

 **The next morning was the wedding day, Jade looked beautiful in her red wedding gown with jade trim walking down the aisle with her father by her side.**

 **When Jade stopped at the altar, it was time for the ceremony to begin.**

 **"Do you Emperor Jin take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.**

 **"I do." Emperor Jin answered.**

 **"And do you Jade Chen take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.**

 **"I do." Jade answered.**

 **"I now pronounce you man & wife, Jin, you may now kiss your bride." the minister said.**

 **The emperor leaned forward to kiss his bride as everyone around them cheered.**

 **At the wedding reception just before cake, it was Princess May of Triana who had caught the bouquet.**

 **A few days later, Jade was crowned Empress of Weiling.**


	6. Expecting A Baby Part 1

**Expecting A Baby Part 1**

 **A few months after being crowned Empress of Weiling, Jade & Jin were at their palace getting the results of Jade's pregnancy test back.**

 **"Yes, Jin! Yes! I'm expecting!" Jade exclaimed proudly.**

 **"A boy or a girl?" Jin asked Jade excitedly.**

 **"I don't know... yet... oh! Pardon me, Jin Dearest!" Jade said, her left hand covering her mouth.**

 **Just a few moments later, the emperor could hear the sound of Jade vomiting in the lavatory.**

 **"Are you okay in there, Jade Darling?" Jin called from outside the bathroom door.**

 **A few minutes later, Jade came out of the bathroom.**

 **"I'm fine, Jin, it is just a bit of morning sickness." Jade answered.**

 **"Morning sickness, that's just peachy," Emperor Jin groaned. "now how will we get the news to our friends?"**

 **Jade thought about this problem for a few moments before answering.**

 **"We could always write to them in order to invite them over here." Jade suggested to her husband.**

 **"That sounds like a good idea, Jade." Emperor Jin said.**

 **The emperor quickly got a pen and some paper and began to work hard telling his friends in every kingdom to visit because Jade was expecting their very first child, finally, there was to be either an heir or heiress to the throne of Weiling!**

 **Over in the Kingdom of Triana, Princess May was busy looking at the bouquet of flowers she had caught at Jade & Jin's wedding, when a knock sounded on her door.**

 **"Enter!" Princess May called out.**

 **Princess Persephone entered her aunt's bedroom with an envelope held tightly in her small left hand.**

 **"Aunt May, Aunt May, look at this," Persephone exclaimed. "we got a letter of some kind!"**

 **Princess May opened the envelope carefully, "It's an invitation! From the Empire of Weiling!" she exclaimed.**

 **Princess Persephone was so excited, "An invitation, is it to a fancy tea party? Read it to me! Read it to me!" she begged her aunt.**

 **Princess May just chuckled lightly, "Perhaps, we should read it in the parlor, that is where your mother, father, and older brother are waiting for us." she said to her niece firmly.**

 **Princess Persephone looked slightly disappointed, "Okay." she sighed.**

 **Once she & Persephone joined King Desmond, Queen Lucinda, and Prince Henry in the royal parlor, May read the invitation out loud.**

 **Princess May:** _ **To the Royal Family of Triana**_ **,**

 _ **We hereby invite you to our palace to hear some big news**_ **.**

 _ **Sincerely**_ **,**

 _ **Empress Jade & Emperor Jin**_ **.**

 **"I wonder what kind of big news the emperor & empress have for us." King Desmond said.**

 **"I guess we will have to go all the way to Weiling to find out." Queen Lucinda said.**

 **The five members of the Royal Family of Triana boarded their flying coach and took off for the Empire of Weiling.**

 **Over in the Kingdom of Sparktania, Queen Jun was busy giving her 14-month-old son, Qiang Shi's dirty diaper a change, when King Rupert entered the throne room with the couple's 5-year-old daughter, Princess Nina by his side.**

 **Princess Nina had an envelope held tightly in her small right hand.**

 **"Mommy, Mommy, look at this," Nina exclaimed. "we got a letter of some kind!"**

 **King Rupert opened the envelope carefully, "It's an invitation! From the Empire of Weiling!" he exclaimed.**

 **Princess Nina was so excited, "An invitation, is it to a fancy tea party? Read it to me! Read it to me!" she begged her father.**

 **King Rupert:** _ **To the Royal Family of Triana**_ **,**

 _ **We hereby invite you to our palace to hear some big news**_ **.**

 _ **Sincerely**_ **,**

 _ **Empress Jade & Emperor Jin**_ **.**

 **"I wonder what kind of big news my brother & sister-in-law have for us." Queen Jun said, while finishing up the diaper change.**

 **"I guess we will have to go all the way to Weiling to find out." King Rupert said.**

 **The four members of the Royal Family of Sparktania boarded their flying coach and took off for the Empire of Weiling.**


	7. Expecting A Baby Part 2

**Expecting A Baby Part 2**

 **In the Kingdom of Enchancia, Queen Ruby & King James were busy giving thier 1-month-old twins, Maria & Elias's wet diapers a change, when Princess Hermione entered the throne room with Prince Sirrius by her side.**

 **Prince Sirrius had an envelope held tightly in his right hand.**

 **"Mom, Dad, look at this," Hermione exclaimed. "we got a letter of some kind!"**

 **King James finished changing Maria and then opened the envelope carefully, "It's an invitation! From the Empire of Weiling!" he exclaimed.**

 **Princess Hermione was so excited, "An invitation, is it to a fancy tea party? Read it to me! Read it to me!" she begged her father.**

 **King James:** _ **To the Royal Family of Enchancia**_ **,**

 _ **We hereby invite you to our palace to hear some big news**_ **.**

 _ **Sincerely**_ **,**

 _ **Empress Jade & Emperor Jin**_ **.**

 **"I wonder what kind of big news Jade & Jin have for us." Queen Ruby said, while finishing up the diaper change on Elias.**

 **"I guess we will have to go all the way to Weiling to find out." King James said.**

 **The six members of the Royal Family of Enchancia boarded their flying coach and took off for the Empire of Weiling.**

 **In the Kingdom of Merlinia, Queen Amber & King Fredrick were busy signing & sealing royal documents, when Prince Jasper entered the throne room with Princess Sofia by his side.**

 **Princess Sofia had an envelope held tightly in her right hand.**

 **"Mom, Dad, look at this," Jasper exclaimed. "we got a letter of some kind!"**

 **Queen Amber finished sealing one of the many documents and then opened the envelope carefully, "It's an invitation! From the Empire of Weiling!" she exclaimed.**

 **Princess Sofia was so excited, "An invitation, is it to a small and simple tea party? Read it to me! Read it to me!" she begged her mother.**

 **Queen Amber:** _ **To the Royal Family of Merlinia**_ **,**

 _ **We hereby invite you to our palace to hear some big news**_ **.**

 _ **Sincerely**_ **,**

 _ **Empress Jade & Emperor Jin**_ **.**

 **"I wonder what kind of big news the empress & emperor have for us." King Fredrick said, while finishing up the sealing of another document.**

 **"I guess we will have to go all the way to Weiling to find out." Queen Amber said.**

 **The four members of the Royal Family of Merlinia boarded their flying coach and took off for the Empire of Weiling.**

 **In the Kingdom of Tangu, Sultan Zandar & Sultana Sofia were also busy signing & sealing royal documents, when Prince Rashid entered the throne room with Princess Layla by his side.**

 **Prince Rashid had an envelope held tightly in his right hand.**

 **"Mom, Dad, look at this," Layla exclaimed. "we got a letter of some kind!"**

 **Sultana Sofia finished sealing one of the many documents and then opened the envelope carefully, "It's an invitation! From the Empire of Weiling!" she exclaimed.**

 **Prince Rashid was so excited, "An invitation, is it to a flying carpet race? Read it to me! Read it to me!" he begged his mother.**

 **Sultana Sofia:** _ **To the Royal Family of Tangu**_ **,**

 _ **We hereby invite you to our palace to hear some big news**_ **.**

 _ **Sincerely**_ **,**

 _ **Empress Jade & Emperor Jin**_ **.**

 **"I wonder what kind of big news the empress & emperor have for us." Princess Layla said, while Sultan Zandar finished up the sealing of another document.**

 **"I guess we will have to go all the way to Weiling to find out." Sultan Zandar said.**

 **The four members of the Royal Family of Tangu boarded their flying carpets and took off for the Empire of Weiling.**

 **Upon arrival at the Imperial Palace of Weiling, the five royal families landed as Emperor Jin & Empress Jade came out to the palace rose garden to welcome their life long friends, Jade had a bucket in her hands.**

 **"So, Jade, what's your big news?" Queen Amber asked.**

 **"And why do you have that bucket in your hands?" Sofia the Second asked Empress Jade curiously.**


	8. Expecting A Baby Part 3

**Author's Note: This chapter is a birthday gift for Sara Jaye, happy birthday, Sara Jaye!**

 **Expecting A Baby Part 3**

 **Empress Jade vomited right into the bucket.**

 **"Sorry, everybody," Emperor Jin said kindly. "Jade has a little bit of morning sickness."**

 **"Morning sickness," Jun began. "then that must mean that..."**

 **"That's right, Jun," Jade answered, after her morning sickness spell had ended. "I am going to have a baby, you are going to be an aunt soon."**

 **"Yes! I will have a new cousin soon!" Princess Nina exclaimed.**

 **"That is such wonderful news, Jade," Queen Amber exclaimed. "in fact, I am going to plan your baby shower."**

 **"Oh no." Sultana Sofia groaned.**

 **Jade looked a bit confused, "What's the matter, Sofia?" she asked.**

 **"** _ **Amber**_ **wants to throw you a baby shower, Jade." Sultana Sofia & King James answered in a unified whisper.**

 **"What's wrong with that?" the Empress of Weiling asked the Sultana of Tangu and the King of Enchancia, there was some curiosity in her voice.**

 **"Amber will want to** _ **take control**_ **of your baby shower." Sultana Sofia told Empress Jade.**

 **"The** _ **same way**_ **she took control of Sofia's tea party before Sof took matters into her own hands when she was chosen to host the grand Royal Prep tea party when we were growing up." King James told Empress Jade.**

 **"Oh, I see," Empress Jade saod to Sultana Sofia & King James in a whisper, then turning to the Queen of Merlinia, she added. "No thank you, Amber, I can plan my baby shower all by myself."**

 **Queen Amber just sighed, "Okay, Jade, you win." she said reluctantly.**


	9. The Baby Shower

**The Baby Shower**

 **"Aunt Jade?" Princess Nina asked curiously.**

 **Jade turned to her only niece, "Yes, Nina?" she answered.**

 **"What sort of baby shower do you want anyway?" Nina asked Empress Jade.**

 **"I want a baby shower that was as small and as simple as my wedding was." the empress said to her young niece.**

 **"I can do simple, Jade." Queen Amber offered.**

 **"You can't do simple, Amber." James said sarcastically.**

 **"That's right, Amber," Sultana Sofia said. "who would you like to plan your shower, Jade?"**

 **"I think... I want Ruby to plan my baby shower." the empress answered the sultana.**

 **Ruby was a little bit speechless, "I will do my best, Jade." she said.**

 **A few weeks later, Jade had her baby shower in Sultana Sofia's old secret garden and she loved every gift she had gotten from her truest friends.**


	10. Baby Prince Jadeite

**Baby Prince Jadeite**

 **It had been a few months since Empress Jade's baby shower, Emperor Jin was busy hard at work signing offical looking imperial documents when Jade entered the throne room eating from a big bag of trail mix.**

 **"Still having cravings, Jade?" Emperor Jin laughed.**

 **Jade quickly turned and faced her husband, "THAT IS** _ **NOT**_ **FUNNY, JIN! I'M..." Jade began, falling to the throne room's floor thus spilling her entire bag of trail mix, that is, what was left of it.**

 **"Jade! Are you all right? Hold on! Jade!" the emperor called out, running to his beloved wife.**

 **"The baby is coming, Jin," Jade screamed out in pain. "quick! Get the doctor!"**

 **Emperor Jin frantically raced out the throne room's double stain-glass doors, "Do not worry, Honey, I'll be right back with the best apothecary team in all the tri kingdom area!" he called back to Jade.**

 **"Where are you going, Jin?" Empress Jade asked with curiosity while screaming out in** _ **tremendous**_ **pain.**

 **"To the Village of Dunwitty," Emperor Jin answered his loving wife. "in the Kingdom of Enchancia!"**

 **"Okay, Jin," Empress Jade screamed out in pain. "just** _ **please**_ **hurry!"**

 **Upon arrival at the Dunwitty apothecary shop that was now owned by Jeremiah & Danika Cook and their 13 & 1/2-year-old daughter, Dorrie Lucinda Cook since Lucinda's parents had retired and moved to Mystic Meadows, Emperor Jin didn't see anyone at home.**

 **Emperor Jin quickly found a note on the floor of the shop and read it.**

 **Emperor Jin:** _ **Gone to the Royal Castle of Enchancia to deliver some medicine for King James's horses**_ **.**

 _ **Signed**_ **,**

 _ **Jeremiah**_ **,** _ **Danika**_ **,** _ **and Dorrie Lucinda Cook**_ **.**

 **Now, Emperor Jin knew where he would be able to find the Cook family.**

 **Upon arrival in the throne room of Enchancia Castle, Emperor Jin found the Cook family.**

 **"Who are you," Dorrie Lucinda asked Emperor Jin. "and are you a friend or a foe?"**

 **Danika came over to where her daughter stood, "It's okay, Dorrie Lucinda, he is in fact, a** _ **friend**_ **." she said.**

 **"That's right, I am a friend," Emperor Jin stated. "and my wife needs help, she's going to have our baby soon!"**

 **King James & Queen Ruby's maid, Dorrie entered the throne room.**

 **"Oh please may I go as well, my queen," Dorrie pleaded. "after all, my midwife skills will come in quite handy."**

 **"I don't see why not." Queen Ruby said.**

 **Shortly after the arrival of the emperor, the Cook family, and Dorrie, Empress Jade had given birth to her first child, a strong and healthy baby boy.**

 **"Well, Jin," the empress asked. "what should we name our son?"**

 **"I think we should name him Jadeite," Emperor Jin answered his wife. "after his mother."**

 **Suddenly, the Amulet of Omsara began to alert Danika of a threat.**

 **"What's wrong, Nika Honey?" Jeremiah asked, he was more than a bit concerned.**

 **"I don't know, Jere," Danika answered. "my amulet has** _ **never**_ **gone** _ **this**_ **haywire before."**

 **Suddenly, strong beams of lavender light began to appear.**

 **"Hello, Emperor Jin," the voice cackled evilly. "aren't you glad to see me?"**

 **"Who... who... who are you?" Emperor Jin asked the evil sounding female voice with fear in his own voice.**


	11. Scrimmage Of Sorcery Part 1

**Scrimmage Of Sorcery Part 1**

 **The woman took off her domino mask, and Danika & Jeremiah recognized her as well.**

 **"Zahida!" Emperor Jin, Danika, and Jeremiah shouted in horrified unison.**

 **"Who is Zahida, Jin Darling?" Jade asked with nervousness in her voice, she held Baby Jadeite in her arms.**

 **"'Who is Zahida, Jin Darling?' Well, Mrs. New Empress of Weiling," Zahida mocked. "I used to be the Imperial Sorceress of Weiling until Emperor Quon had replaced me with that worthless piece of trash, Wu-Chang!"**

 **Empress Jade was shocked to hear Wu-Chang being referred to in such a rude manner.**

 **"How dare you insult Wu-Chang like that!" the empress exclaimed.**

 **"Then, after being cast aside like an old wand case, I had joined Valtor out of the hope I could do something better, Valtor entrusted me with murdering the Heads of the Fellowship of Spirit and and framing Hedda for the crime!" Zahida finished as if Empress Jade had not interrupted her.**

 **"Mother told me Great-uncle Teboc revealed to her that you had killed Grandfather & Grandmother," Dorrie Lucinda shouted at Zahida. "so help me, I will..."**

 **"No, Dorinda," Jeremiah warned, seeing his only child transform from human to fairy calling her by her special nickname. "you are not fully trained to take on a fully grown adult witch like Zahida!"**

 **Danika transformed from human to fairy herself as Dorrie pulled out her wand.**

 **"My daughter may be too inexperienced to fight adult wicked witches..." Danika began.**

 **"But that doesn't necessarily mean that we're not!" Dorrie finished.**

 **Danika was about to attack Zahida when Jeremiah had stopped her.**

 **"Wait, Nika! Stop your attack!" Jeremiah called.**

 **Danika turned to face her husband, Jeremiah could see that there was an expression of confusion on his wife's face.**

 **"Why would you want me to stop my attack, Jere?" Danika asked.**

 **"Because, Nika," Jeremiah answered. "the Imperial Family of Weiling needs protection, and it should be you who guards them and our daughter."**

 **Danika halted her attack, "But, what will you be doing, Jere?" she asked, worried for her husband.**

 **"I am going to help Dorrie attempt to defeat Zahida," Jeremiah answered Danika. "now, please take Dorinda, and go!"**

 **Danika grabbed Dorrie Lucinda's right hand with her left (Danika was left handed) and they led the way to a safe place for the Imperial Family of Weiling with the Imperial Family of Weiling following closely behind them.**

 **Danika looked back at the door to the throne room.**

 _ **Anzendearu koto**_ **,** _ **Jeremiah**_ **,** _ **anzendearu koto**_ **,** _ **Dorrie**_ **. Danika thought in Japanese.**


	12. Scrimmage Of Sorcery Part 2

**Scrimmage Of Sorcery Part 2**

 **Danika quickly led the way to a safe place for Dorrie Lucinda, the Imperial Family of Weiling, and herself far away from the battle in the throne room.**

 **Once inside the room, Baby Jadeite started crying tears like rain.**

 **"Oh dear!" Emperor Jin exclaimed.**

 **"What is it, your imperial majesty?" Dorrie Lucinda asked Emperor Jin out of curiosity.**

 **Danika & Empress Jade heard Baby Jadeite's stomach rumbling with hunger.**

 **"I think Little Jadeite needs his nourishment." Danika observed.**

 **"You're right, Mrs. Cook," Empress Jade observed. "I had better nurse him."**

 **After Jadeite was nursed, the newborn baby prince began to settle down.**

 **Back in the throne room, Dorrie was disarmed of her wand.**

 **"Hey! Why oh why did you do that?" Dorrie asked Zahida defiantly.**

 **"Don't you get it," Zahida said to Dorrie. "it is** _ **not**_ **you that I'm after!"**

 **"What do you mean?" Dorrie asked Zahida defiantly once again.**

 **Jeremiah gave what Zahida was saying a bit more thought.**

 **"Oh no! She is going to harm Prince Jadeite!" Jeremiah exclaimed.**

 **"Not on my watch!" Dorrie shouted, summoning her wand back to her.**


	13. Scrimmage Of Sorcery Part 3

**Scrimmage Of Sorcery Part 3**

 **Dorrie then cast a freezing spell on Zahida so that she wouldn't race after her & Jeremiah.**

 **Dorrie & Jeremiah raced up to the room where the Imperial Family of Weiling, Dorrie Lucinda, and Danika were waiting for them.**

 **But soon enough, Zahida began to follow them.**

 **"Uh-oh, Dorrie! Zahida is gaining on us," Jeremiah said. "do you have any more tricks up your sleeve?"**

 **"So sorry, Jeremiah," Dorrie said, now panicking. "but I don't have any more tricks up my sleeve!"**

 **Jeremiah & Dorrie both stopped running, "Wait just one minute here! Maybe I myself have a few tricks up my sleeve!" he exclaimed.**

 **"Well, hurry! Our goose is cooked now!" Dorrie told Jeremiah urgently.**

 **Jeremiah summoned up his golden staff, it was a long stick with an emerald on its top.**

 **Back in the safe room, Empress Jade began rocking Baby Jadeite while Danika began to pray for Dorrie & Jeremiah.**

 **"Oh, Jere & Dorrie," Danika prayed. "please be safe and please... don't be afraid."**

 **Back on the battlefield, Jeremiah & Dorrie heard Danika's prayer.**

 **"We can hear you, Nika," Dorrie said. "we are no longer afraid."**

 **Jeremiah sang courageously, driving Zahida back with his Ancient Masters' Rod.**

 **Jeremiah:** _ **Here I**_ **'** _ **m standing in the night**_ **;**

 _ **My ancient rod the only light**_ **;**

 _ **Alone against my darkest fear**_ **;**

 _ **But I sense my friends are near**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll draw from each the power I need**_ **;**

 _ **This evil witch we will defeat**_ **;**

 _ **Give me the strength to carry on**_ **;**

 _ **With all our love we can**_ **'** _ **t go wrong**_ **;**

 _ **Only together we face the fight**_ **;**

 _ **Nothing can stand against our might**_ **;**

 _ **Give me the strength to carry on**_ **;**

 _ **With all our love we can**_ **'** _ **t go wrong**_ **;**

 _ **Only together we face the fight**_ **;**

 _ **Nothing can stand against our might**_ **;**

 _ **With all our strength the battle**_ **'** _ **s won**_ **;**

 _ **With all our love we can**_ **'** _ **t go wrong**_ **;**

 _ **We have the strength to carry on**_ **.**

 **Zahida was being summoned back to Valtor's lair, "You haven't heard the last of me, Good Warriors!" she yelled angrily.**

 **Zahida then made her retreat as Dorrie & Jeremiah raced off to the room where Danika was still guarding the Imperial Family of Weiling.**


	14. New Teacher At Royal Prep

**New Teacher At Royal Prep**

 **Zahida made it back to Valtor's lair just in time to see the look of unhappiness on her master's face.**

 **"Well, well, well, Zahida, you have failed me!" Valtor yelled, he was angry.**

 **"I know that, Master Valtor, and I'm sorry," Zahida apologized. "it shall never happen again, just please, do give me another chance."**

 **Valtor softened up by Zahida's request, "Another chance granted, and please do not fail me." he told her.**

 **"I promise you that I will not fail you like Hedda did all those years ago, Master Valtor." Zahida said, bowing slightly.**

 **Over at the apothecary shop in Dunwitty the very next morning, Dorrie Lucinda was watching her mother get ready for her day.**

 **"Mom, will you be helping Dad in the shop on weekdays?" Dorrie Lucinda asked with curiosity in her voice.**

 **"No she won't, Dorinda," Jeremiah answered just before Danika even got her chance to speak. "because Mom has a new full time job on weekdays."**

 **"What is it?" Dorrie Lucinda asked, there was excitement in her voice.**

 **"I am the new gym teacher & flying derby coach at the Royal Preparatory Academy, and I must leave for work right this instant." Danika answered Dorrie Lucinda.**

 **Sir Gillium had retired from his post only a few days before Danika signed on to take his place.**

 **Once at Royal Prep that morning, Danika was introduced to the other staff members and students.**

 **Flora handed a list off to Danika, "Here, I made this up for you." she said.**

 **Danika looked at the list, she was now feeling uncertain.**

 **"What is this?" Danika asked Flora.**

 **"That, Mrs. Cook," Flora answered Danika. "is a list of** _ **all**_ **of the students on Royal Prep's flying derby team."**

 **Danika looked over the list, "Then, how come Princess Sofia is the** _ **only**_ **girl on Royal Prep's flying derby team?" she inquired curiously.**


	15. Attack On Royal Prep

**Attack On Royal Prep**

 **"It is because Sofia, like her aunt & uncle were, next to me of course, is the best rider on our flying derby team, and of course, **_**I**_ **am her teammate!" Prince Hugo II said in a** _ **highly**_ **conceited tone of voice.**

 **"That's enough, Prince Hugo!" Flora scolded the young man.**

 **"So sorry, Miss Flora." Prince Hugo II said.**

 **Danika then noticed a quiet princess in an Arabian-looking outfit sitting at her desk in the classroom reading a book, "Who is that pretty little girl in the genie-like outfit?" she asked curiously.**

 **"That is my big sister, Layla." Prince Rashid answered Danika.**

 **"I see, who are you, young man," Danika asked. "and do you play any sports?"**

 **"I am Prince Rashid of Tangu, Mrs. Cook," Prince Rashid answered. "and I am the captain of the Royal Prep Dazzleball team!"**

 **"Please, call me 'Coach Nika'," Danika said to Prince Rashid. "and, does your sister play Dazzleball?"**

 **"No, Coach Nika," Princess Hermione said. "Layla is always hanging out in Royal Prep's library."**

 **"Well, we shall soon see about that," Danika said in a determined voice. "I'll talk to her."**

 **But before she could talk to Layla, Danika's Amulet of Omsara as well as Princess Sofia's Amulet of Avalor began to warn them both of** _ **impending**_ **danger.**

 **"Uh-oh!" Danika & Sofia shouted in unison.**

 **"What is it?" Prince Henry asked.**

 **An evil witch appeared in the room, "I'm back!" she cackled.**

 **"Zahida! Oh no," Danika shouted. "we all must go somewhere safe!"**

 **"I know a place that's safe from evil magic," Prince Jasper called. "follow me, everyone!"**


	16. The Hidden Park

**The Hidden Park**

 **The others followed Prince Jasper out of the school building.**

 **"This way, everyone," the Prince of Merlinia called out. "quickly!"**

 **Prince Jasper led the teachers and other students right to an interdimensional portal.**

 **Zahida soon caught up with them.**

 **"End of the line, Good Sapphire Warrior," Zahida said to Danika. "there is** _ **nowhere**_ **for you to run to now!"**

 **"Everyone," Danika shouted bravely. "head straight through the gate!"**

 **Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather ushered all the students through the portal.**

 **Merryweather turned around, "But, what would you be doing?" she called back to Danika.**

 **Danika looked at Zahida, then, she looked back at Merryweather, "I am going to be taking Zahida down!" she answered, showing her true colors of courage & defiance.**

 **Merryweather ran to catch up with Flora, Fauna, and the students, "Be safe, Mrs. Cook." she said, looking back over her shoulder.**

 **Merryweather then went through the portal.**

 **Upon arrival in the hidden park, the students and teachers of Royal Prep finally felt at their safest.**

 **Back on the battlefield, Danika continued to battle Zahida.**

 **"You can't beat me!" Zahida said to Danika.**

 **"Oh," Dsnika shouted at Zahida with courage in her voice. "I intend to do just that!"**

 **"What are you planning?" Zahida asked Danika.**

 **Danika then courageously began to sing.**

 **Danika:** _ **Here I**_ **'** _ **m standing in the night**_ **;**

 _ **My amulet the only light**_ **;**

 _ **Alone against my darkest fear**_ **;**

 _ **But I sense my friends are near**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll draw from each the power I need**_ **;**

 _ **This evil witch we will defeat**_ **;**

 _ **Give me the strength to carry on**_ **;**

 _ **With all our love we can**_ **'** _ **t go wrong**_ **;**

 _ **Only together we face the fight**_ **;**

 _ **Nothing can stand against our might**_ **;**

 _ **Give me the strength to carry on**_ **;**

 _ **With all our love we can**_ **'** _ **t go wrong**_ **;**

 _ **Only together we face the fight**_ **;**

 _ **Nothing can stand against our might**_ **;**

 _ **With all our strength the battle**_ **'** _ **s won**_ **;**

 _ **With all our love we can**_ **'** _ **t go wrong**_ **;**

 _ **We have the strength to carry on**_ **.**

 **Zahida was not driven back** _ **this time**_ **.**

 **"There's no way you can drive me back, you're** _ **not**_ **powerful enough!" Zahida taunted Danika.**

 **Danika then courageously began to try again.**

 **Danika:** _ **Here I**_ **'** _ **m standing in the night**_ **;**

 _ **My amulet the only light**_ **;**

 _ **Alone against my darkest fear**_ **;**

 _ **But I sense my friends are near**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll draw from each the power I need**_ **;**

 _ **This evil witch we will defeat**_ **;**

 _ **Give me the strength to carry on**_ **;**

 _ **With all our love we can**_ **'** _ **t go wrong**_ **;**

 _ **Only together we face the fight**_ **;**

 _ **Nothing can stand against our might**_ **;**

 _ **Give me the strength to carry on**_ **;**

 _ **With all our love we can**_ **'** _ **t go wrong**_ **;**

 _ **Only together we face the fight**_ **;**

 _ **Nothing can stand against our might**_ **;**

 _ **With all our strength the battle**_ **'** _ **s won**_ **;**

 _ **With all our love we can**_ **'** _ **t go wrong**_ **;**

 _ **We have the strength to carry on**_ **.**

 **Back in the underground park, Henry could see that Layla was shaking like a leaf.**

 **"Are you cold, Layla?" Henry asked, feeling concerned.**

 **"I-I-I-I-I'm n-n-n-n-not c-c-c-c-c-cold, H-H-H-H-Henry," Layla answered through chattering teeth. "I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-s-scared!"**

 **Prince Henry took both of Princess Layla's hands into his own, "Don't worry, Layla, I'll protect you." he said.**

 **Layla took a sip of her Liquid Shield, "How do you figure** _ **that**_ **logic, Henry?" she asked curiously after swallowing.**


	17. Lavender's Blue

**Lavender's Blue**

 **But Henry just shushed Layla and began to sing to her.**

 **Henry:** _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s blue**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s green**_ **;**

 _ **When I am king**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **You shall be queen**_ **;**

 _ **Who told you so**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Who told you so**_ **;**

 _ **T**_ **'** _ **was my own heart**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **That told me so**_ **;**

 _ **Call up your men**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Set them to work**_ **;**

 _ **Some to the plow**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Some to the fork**_ **;**

 _ **Some to make hay**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Some to cut corn**_ **;**

 _ **While you and I**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Keep ourselves warm**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s green**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s blue**_ **;**

 _ **If you love me**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I will love you**_ **;**

 **"Henry." Layla said.**

 **Henry shushed Layla again and continued to calm her by singing.**

 **Henry:** _ **Let the birds sing**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Let the lambs play**_ **;**

 _ **We shall be safe**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Out of harm**_ **'** _ **s way**_ **;**

 _ **I love to dance**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I love to sing**_ **;**

 _ **When I am king**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll be my queen**_ **;**

 _ **Who told me so**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Who told me so**_ **;**

 _ **I told myself**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I told me so**_ **.**

 **Everyone at the park stood around Layla & Henry, "Awww!" they cooed.**

 **Back outside, Zahida was getting the better of Danika.**

 **"You are in Master Valtor's way," Zahida said to Danika. "just like your parents!"**

 **"I have their spirit!" Danika shot back at Zahida.**

 **Back in the park, a great number of Hexley Hall students gathered round as Layla began to sing back to Henry.**

 **Layla:** _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s blue**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s green**_ **;**

 _ **When you are king**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I shall be queen**_ **;**

 _ **Who told you so**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Who told you so**_ **;**

 _ **T**_ **'** _ **was my own heart**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **That told me so**_ **;**

 _ **Call up your men**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Set them to work**_ **;**

 _ **Some to the plow**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Some to the fork**_ **;**

 _ **Some to make hay**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Some to cut corn**_ **;**

 _ **While you and I**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Keep ourselves warm**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s green**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s blue**_ **;**

 _ **If you love me**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I will love you**_ **;**

 _ **Let the birds sing**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Let the lambs play**_ **;**

 _ **We shall be safe**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Out of harm**_ **'** _ **s way**_ **;**

 _ **I love to dance**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I love to sing**_ **;**

 _ **When you are king**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll be your queen**_ **;**

 _ **Who told me so**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Who told me so**_ **;**

 _ **I told myself**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I told me so**_ **.**

 **A girl from Hexley Hall stopped by Layla & Henry's location.**

 **"What a beautiful song!" the girl exclaimed.**

 **Layla turned and faced the girl in the Hexley Hall school uniform, "Oh, why thank you." she said to the girl shyly.**

 **"By the way, I'm Mal," the girl said to Layla outstretching her hand to Layla. "what's your name?"**

 **"I'm..." the Princess of Tangu began shakily.**

 **"Mal! Stand back, Layla," Henry ordered, pulling his wand from his jacket poxket. "we are dealing with an enemy! We are dealing with the daughter of Maleficent, the Mistress of All Evil!"**

 **"So," Mal said in a friendly voice. "your name is Layla is it? Well, I'm delighted to meet you, Princess Layla."**

 **"Oh, please," Layla said to Mal. "just call me Layla."**

 **"Layla, I like that," Mal said. "and Mal is short for Mallory."**

 **"Mallory," Layla said. "I like that too."**

 **Layla & Mal shook hands out of friendship.**

 **"This isn't happening," Henry said, now panicking. "why can't I wake up?"**

 **Back in the battle, Danika was getting angry with Zahida.**

 **"Courage Spectrum!" Danika shouted courageously, using her strongest fairy attack on the evil witch.**


	18. Courage Wins The Battle

**Courage Wins The Battle**

 **Zahida deliberately dodged Danika's attack and made something heavy appear out of thin air, "Remember your curse, Knight, try lifting this heavy crate!" she shouted at Danika fiercely.**

 **Danika tried & tried to lift the heavy trunk but she ended falling asleep due to extreme fatigue.**

 **Back in the underground park, Flora's as well as Fauna & Merryweather's wands alerted them.**

 **"Mrs. Cook!" Flora exclaimed.**

 **"The curse!" Merryweather agreed.**

 **"We have got to help her!" Fauna exclaimed.**

 **The three headmistresses left to help Danika as Henry sang to Layla once again.**

 **Henry:** _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s blue**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s green**_ **;**

 _ **When I am king**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **You shall be queen**_ **;**

 _ **Who told you so**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Who told you so**_ **;**

 _ **T**_ **'** _ **was my own heart**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **That told me so**_ **;**

 _ **Call up your men**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Set them to work**_ **;**

 _ **Some to the plow**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Some to the fork**_ **;**

 _ **Some to make hay**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Some to cut corn**_ **;**

 _ **While you and I**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Keep ourselves warm**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s green**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s blue**_ **;**

 _ **If you love me**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I will love you**_ **;**

 _ **Let the birds sing**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Let the lambs play**_ **;**

 _ **We shall be safe**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Out of harm**_ **'** _ **s way**_ **;**

 _ **I love to dance**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I love to sing**_ **;**

 _ **When I am king**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll be my queen**_ **;**

 _ **Who told me so**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Who told me so**_ **;**

 _ **I told myself**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I told me so**_ **.**

 **Layla began to sing back to her beloved prince.**

 **Layla:** _ **Lavender's blue**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s green**_ **;**

 _ **When you are king**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I shall be queen**_ **;**

 _ **Who told you so**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Who told you so**_ **;**

 _ **T**_ **'** _ **was my own heart**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **That told me so**_ **;**

 _ **Call up your men**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Set them to work**_ **;**

 _ **Some to the plow**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Some to the fork**_ **;**

 _ **Some to make hay**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Some to cut corn**_ **;**

 _ **While you and I**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Keep ourselves warm**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s green**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Lavender**_ **'** _ **s blue**_ **;**

 _ **If you love me**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I will love you**_ **;**

 _ **Let the birds sing**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Let the lambs play**_ **;**

 _ **We shall be safe**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Out of harm**_ **'** _ **s way**_ **;**

 _ **I love to dance**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I love to sing**_ **;**

 _ **When I am queen**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll be my king**_ **;**

 _ **Who told me so**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **Who told me so**_ **;**

 _ **I told myself**_ **;**

 _ **Dilly dilly**_ **;**

 _ **I told me so**_ **.**

 **A few short moments later, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather came back with into the underground park a still sleeping Danika Leah Knight.**

 **"Hmmm... Jeremiah... don't... leave... my... side..." Danika said in her sleep with a yawn.**

 **Mal then pointed her training wand at the new teacher at Royal Prep, "Curse reverse!" she shouted.**

 **Once she opened her eyes, Danika was confused, "What has happened? Where am I?" she asked, blushing with embarrassment.**

 **"The battle is over, Mrs. Cook." Fauna said to Danika.**

 **"What about Zahida?" Danika asked groggily.**


End file.
